


The things you said, the words you used

by Jancys_Blue_Bayou



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Pining, Public Sex, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut, Tags apply to different chapters so see chapter notes, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jancys_Blue_Bayou/pseuds/Jancys_Blue_Bayou
Summary: Collection of mini fics originally posted on Tumblr, from prompt list "things you said". Varies in fluff/comfort/comedy/pining/smut, see individual chapter for notes.





	1. Things you said that I wasn't meant to hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Things you said that I wasn't meant to hear". Fluff and bonding feat. Jonathan, Nancy and Will.

“Where were you?”

“With her.”

Both Will’s and Jonathan’s voices come out in whispers, so they must think she’s still asleep. She’s not sure what woke her from her peaceful slumber where she’s laying on the Byers couch with her head in Jonathan’s lap, if it was their hushed voices or the the very low volume of the TV that’s still on playing the final part of  _Close Encounters of the Third Kind_. Joyce retired to her bedroom barely halfway through the movie, she’s still not sleeping well during the nights Jonathan says. They buried Bob a week ago. She herself lasted about two thirds of the way through before her eyelids fell shut, it was just so comfortable to lay like like this, in Jonathan’s arms. Secure. His left hand caressing her shoulder, the fingers on his right gently combing through her hair. Plus Mike’s already forced her to watch this movie three times so she wasn’t exactly riveted by it. She’s just happy and content to be here with them. Jonathan and Will have both seen it several times before too she knows because they could quote just about every other line. Will wanted to watch it again and they of course were happy to oblige him. Hard to describe the joy of seeing Will just be a normal happy kid watching a movie he loves for the umpteenth time, after everything. And she could listen to Jonathan quote lines at his little brother all day, it’s very sweet.

Her first thought when waking up was a wish to fall back asleep. But hearing Will’s question and Jonathan’s soft answer she’s immediately wide awake, but she makes an effort to keep her eyes shut to keep up the appearance of being in dreamland. Not to eavesdrop, just that she knows this is something Jonathan hasn’t really talked about with his brother before. Will barely knows the basics of what happened a few weeks ago, they haven’t really talked about it, Jonathan’s told her. Told her he’s waiting for Will to come to him “he always does when he’s ready”, to talk about that week. She doesn’t want to interrupt and ruin the moment between the brothers.

“Doing what?”

“Getting justice. For Barb. For you, for all of us. Against the Lab.”

Will doesn’t answer. She peeks at him curled up on the loveseat and sees him nodding. Shuts her eyes again before he notices.

“And it worked,” she then hears Will quietly remark.

“Yeah,” Jonathan just as quietly agrees. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you…” he continues, apologizing again just like he did to Will’s unconscious body weeks ago. His fingers strokes her hair with more purpose and she can sort of feel him looking down at her. “I had to be with her. She needed help.”

“I understand. Don’t be sorry.”

She can feel and hear Jonathan let out a big breath at Will’s quiet, understated but monumental words.

“And she saved me,” Will says next. That part he’s been told.

“Yes. And mom. And me and all of us, really.”

“She’s badass.”

“Yes.”

Will’s statement, and Jonathan’s instant agreement, causes the corners of her lips to briefly turn upward.

“Do you love her?”

Will’s next question takes her breath away, and Jonathan’s. Damn he’s really a sharpshooter, Will. She reminds herself to keep breathing normally. Jonathan is so quiet. She ponders whether or not she should fake waking up now to interrupt, to get him off the hook. But before she can reach a decision he answers.

“Yes.”

The revelation sends blood to her ears and butterflies to her stomach. She wonders if they’ll notice the smile that’s creeped across her lips now because she finds it impossible to wipe away.

“Cool. You should tell her.”

“I know.”

That simple four letter word has been rolling around in the back of her mind for weeks. She’s thought a lot about everything she feels now. All she feels for Jonathan. Tried to think of what word could describe those feelings. She hasn’t really dared to definitely acknowledge it even to her self yet but she’s known deep down for some time that what she feels must be love. She’s said it before, she said it to Steve. First time just because he said it to her and then looked at her so expectantly, desperately she felt she had to say it back. It became easy to say it then, for awhile she even thought she meant it. But she knows now that she’s never felt it before. She’s never felt like this before.

“It’s fun having her around. I don’t care what Mike says, I think she’s cool.”

“I do too.”

The boys quiet down again, watching the final minutes of the movie in silence. She remains in her position fake sleeping until she hears the credits roll. Then she acts like she’s slowly stirring awake.

“Mmmm, is it over?” She yawns and looks up at Jonathan.

“Yes. Not a Spielberg fan are you?” he smiles down at her, his hand in her hair stills. She wishes it hadn’t.

“He’s fine, you’re just too comfy a pillow,” she smiles.

She sits up with his help.

“We should go to bed,” he says. His mom is cool with her staying over. Her mom thinks she’s at a sleepover at Ally’s house.

“Yeah. Good night Will,” she smiles to the boy who’s standing up on his way out of the room.

“Night, Nancy,” he smiles back.

As Jonathan leads her to his room she makes up her mind. Tomorrow she will tell him.


	2. Things you said when you were drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Things you said when you were drunk", fluff and comedy. Future fic set in college feat. Jancy and OC's in the form of college friends.

11\. things you said when you were drunk

lmao both you and some on anon requested this so here we go a little future fic set in college.

* * *

“I love you so much Nance.”

“Aww, I love  _you_  more baby!”

“I love you sooo much though! Like s-sometimes I’m just like… like WOW oh my  _God_  I love her SO MUCH like wow how is it even possible to?!”

“Oh my god YES! Exactly! I know  _just_ how you feel I love you like… like-”

“OH MY GOD.  _We get it,_  you love each other! Will you two  _please_  stop being so disgustingly lovey-dovey you’re making everyone sick!”

Brooke’s sudden interruption to her and Jonathan’s conversation makes her break eye contact with him as she flips her head around to eyeball her friend who for some reason suddenly is being really annoying?

“Hey don’t in-interrupt me when I’m talking to m-my boyfriend, okay?”

She takes another swig from the vodka bottle the two of them have been sharing all night and turns back to Jonathan, who’s lap she’s still sitting in, the hand not holding the bottle wrapped around his neck while he holds her secure and close with both his strong lean arms. She passes the bottle back to him and he drinks.

“Where was I?” She ponders. Damn Brooke making her lose her train of thought. She looks at Jonathan, tries to remember what was on her mind. “Right! Love! Like so much that-”

A loud, collective groan from everyone else in the room interrupts her and makes her turn around again. She looks around the room at their friends sitting, laying and standing around with the booze of their choice in their hands and vaguely annoyed looks on their faces.

“ _What_?” She challenges.

“Can you two please stop professing your undying love for each other? We all kno-” Kimmy starts.

“Undying!” She smacks Jonathan’s chest. “That’s the word I’m looking for! My love for you is an  _undying_  love, more than that it’s like-”

“Oh God  _we know_! We get it, you’ve found true love and we’re happy for you and blah blah blah but will you  _please_  give it a rest? Frankly it’d be less disgusting if you two went to third base right now in front of us.”

Ooh, third base. She perks up. Looks at Jonathan and he has a glimmer in his eyes she knows so well.

“Don’t! Christ, Kimmy don’t put ideas in their heads,” Brooke sighs. “Why do you guys get so disgustingly lovey-dovey when you’re drunk? Also, why the hell are you just drinking vodka straight out of the bottle?”

“N-nostalgia,” she explains.

“What, you guys shared a bottle on your first date laying on the hood of his car at whatever the seedy local love spot was in Hawkins?” Marco scoffs.

“Y-yes how did you know that?” She’s astounded.

“Jesus I was  _joking_!”

Her mouth forms an O at that. She snaps her head back to Jonathan. Her hair hits his face and he giggles as it tickles his nose. His giggle is the best, she somehow loves him  _even_  more every time she hears him giggle.

“That was a  _magical_  night,” she tells him. And the whole room, but she’s looking at him, staring deep into his eyes.

“It really was,” he agrees.

She kisses him, locking her hands behind his neck. Lets out a pleased giggly moan when he puts down the vodka bottle to pull her in closer with both hands and deepening the kiss. Her hands go into his hair, fingers running through it. He tastes of vodka but she doesn’t mind since she does too.

“Hey hey hey! Damnit Kim see what you did!” She hears Brooke’s voice in the background but she really doesn’t care about anything else than Jonathan right now. Jonathan’s soft lips and eager tongue. His soft hair for her to hold on to and his large hands holding her close.

“Hey don’t blame it on me! And come on they’re not even on third base yet!”

“Do you think we’ll ever be able to stop them before they reach it?!”

“Well,  _no_ …”

“I’m bailing, guys lets go to the kitchen instead, better just leave them. They’re impossible when they get like this.”

“Cool I need a smoke anyway.”

Finally the background noise she’s tried to drown out to the point it sounded like when the adults talk in  _Charlie Brown_ stops and it’s just her and Jonathan and the sound of their heavy breathing and colliding lips.

“I seriously love you so super much…” she gets out in between feverish kisses.

“I love you too baby…”


	3. Things you said when I was crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Things you said when I was crying", hurt/comfort set post-gateclosing. Feat. Jancy.

Okay so [@los-laureles-fics](https://tmblr.co/myGNp7FRJ8EEPAlnyzGSU5w) replied requesting some others from that mini-fic prompt list so here we go: 9. things you said when i was crying

* * *

 

“I got you. I got you.”

She repeats the words over and over, softly but steadily as she holds Jonathan. They gave her comfort when he said them to her when he was the one holding her a year ago. She hopes they convey the same feeling to him now. That her arms around him gives him the same feeling of safety his arms wrapping around her gave her that night.

It’s their first moment alone since everything. Since they exorcised a fucking monster out of Will. Since Eleven closed the gate. They’ve been trying to take care of everyone else but since Will and his mom finally went to sleep nestled together in the other room they were finally allowed to take care of each other. He’d wandered into his room and she’d followed him without a second thought and he hadn’t objected, not looked surprised or anything, she just feels she has to be with him now and he seems to think...  _need_ , the same.

He carries the whole damn world on his shoulders. When he sat down on the edge of his bed he’d looked so utterly, completely drained like she’s never seen another human being be. Because no one else is like Jonathan. When he buried his face in his hands and let out a shaky breath she was there in an instant, nestling her way in between his legs, standing there and wrapping her arms around him holding him close allowing him to bury his face against her, hiding in her embrace. She continues to whisper the little mantra. One hand rubbing circles on his back while with the other she strokes her fingers through his hair which is drenched in sweat just like hers. They both must reek but she doesn’t care.

He’s letting out quiet sobs making her sweat-drenched shirt even wetter. Her heart breaks for him but at the same time she’s glad he’s letting it out, not holding it in.  _He’s letting her in_. She thinks any and all barriers they’d put up between them have coming crashing down over the last 48 hours. They started to fall that wonderful night at Murray’s. But she feels even more crucial ones crumbled tonight. As his world was falling down around him he clung to her for dear life and she just tried to tether him to this world. They’ve been completely raw, open and vulnerable with each other now. They’ve been about as close to one another as two people can be, because what more can there be than that the feeling of holding on to the other one when the world looks like it’s ending might save them. He’s totally open and vulnerable with her now, letting her see everything and she’s thankful because all she wants is to be this close to him. She wants to see it all. She wants to be this close to him, to hold him, shield him, care for him. She wants him to know he’s never alone in this world because she is there.

“I got you, I got you. It’s okay. Let it out. It’s okay, Jonathan. I got you. It’s okay. They’re safe. We’re safe. Everything is going to be okay. I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here with you. Always.”

He responds by drawing her in even closer, holding her even tighter.

“I’m staying here tonight. I’m staying with you.”

She’s not asking, she’s letting him know. She feels him nodding against her.

“Th-thanks.”

“Always. Should we lie down?”

Another nod. They reluctantly pull apart, momentarily. He looks up at her with red-rimmed eyes, the bags under them more prominent than ever. It’s been an exhausting day and night. She wipes his tears away and gives him a small smile. He lays down and she follows him. They nestle together as close as humanly possible. He stretches out his left arm for her to lie on and she happily does, he wraps it tight around her, holding her close. His other snakes around her pulling her in even more. Her right arm is squished against him but she can grab fistfuls of his shirt with her hand. Her left hand goes into his hair again. She angles his head towards hers, rests his forehead against hers.

“Hey you,” she says in a small voice.

“Hey,” he replies, his soft voice husky and strained after everything.

She presses a soft chaste kiss to his lips.

“I’m with you. Always. You’re not alone, Jonathan. You’re not.”

He doesn’t answer at first. Then he nods his head against hers a tiny bit. Then he presses a kiss to her lips and as monumentally, life-changing awesome as his fervent kisses that night in the bunker was, this small, soft, sweet kiss is somehow even better because she can feel him press so much emotion into it.

“Neither are you,” he whispers when their lips break apart.


	4. Things you didn't say at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Things you didn't say at all", set during THAT MOMENT on the couch in season 1 as Nancy wraps up Jonathan's cut. Pining, introspection, feat. Jancy.

Another of the minifics [@los-laureles-fics](https://tmblr.co/myGNp7FRJ8EEPAlnyzGSU5w) prompted: 5. things you didn’t say at all

* * *

 

“Nancy?”

“Yeah?”

She looks at him when he mumbles her name. Looks up at him with those gorgeous big blue eyes. Her fingers has curled around his. She’s not wrapping up his hand in bandages anymore, she’s just curling their fingers together. This is something. He knows, this is something. Something  _more_. Bandaging each other’s cuts, that was just something out of necessity. Something they did for each other as monster hunters. But this, holding hands like this. Looking at each other like they do right now. That’s not something they need to do as monster hunters. But they do it anyway. Because it’s something they  _want_  to do, he realizes. He wants to hold Nancy’s hand. He wants to look at her. And, considering she was the one to curl her fingers around his first, not the other way around, and considering how she meets his eye, the way she looks at him... he’s pretty sure it’s something she wants to do as well.

There’s many more things he wants to do. He wants to tell her that he likes her, really likes her a lot. Not just as a monster hunting partner. He likes her as a person. The real person she is, not the misconstrued image he had built up of her in his mind, the one he told her about in the woods and she rightly yelled at him for. He didn’t know the real Nancy then. Couldn’t know, just through observing and the intermittent word here and there as they bumped into each other in her house when he was picking up his brother. You can’t know a person at all just through observing, he realizes. It needs interacting, not just observing. To get to really know a person. So he  _thinks_ he knows her now, at least somewhat. They’ve only spent a week together. But it’s been really intense. And he’s learnt a lot about her in that week.

He’s learnt that she’s incredibly brave. That she’s fearless, insisting on facing off with the monster who’s killed her best friend and will endanger his mom. He’s learnt truly how smart she is, he’s always known she’s smart but now he’s learnt she’s even smarter than he previously thought as he’s seen her analyzing and theorizing about a monster from another dimension, and planned and schemed to catch it. He’s experienced how kind and understanding she is, not making fun of him for his... everything, about him that people make fun of him for, and sympathizing about Will being missing, about his mom, about his dad even. He’s discovered how funny she is, quick-witted and sweetly sarcastic. He’s discovered how sweet she is. How cute she looks in her blue pajamas. How mindblowingly beautiful she looks when the autumn sunshine reflects in her hair on a clear day when she’s wearing it up in a pretty ponytail and has on a cool red jacket and looking at him with those beautiful blues as she lowers her gun with a look of amazement over her features as she herself has just discovered the latest of many things Nancy Wheeler is amazing at. He had on a look of amazement then too. He was looking at Nancy, after all.

He wants to tell her not only that he likes her a lot. He also wants to tell her that this past week has meant everything to him. That whatever happens next, to them... to his mom, to Will... he’ll never forget this week. He wants to tell her that if this all goes to hell, if their plan fails, that there’s no one else he’d rather be with when all goes to hell. He wants to tell her that if it does, he wants her to try and run while he does...  _something_. No reason for them both to die if it all goes south. If their plan doesn’t work the monster will get his mom anyway, and Will and then he doesn’t want to live anymore anyway so he might as well sacrifice himself then. At least it will be worth it if she gets away. But he also wants to tell her that if this works, if they kill the monster and his mom and Hopper saves Will that this whole ordeal will be over then but he doesn’t want  _this_ , whatever this is, to be over. He wants to tell her that he’s so sorry Barb is gone but that he’ll be there for her, in whatever way she needs. If she wants him to. He wants to tell her that if they come out of this week alive he’d like to keep spending time with her even when there’s no monsters to hunt. He wants to hold hands with her more. He wants to make more jokes with her, laugh with her again. He wants to sit on his couch with her just like they do now but instead of waiting for a monster they could be talking about school, music, what her favorite movie is, what her favorite color is, what she likes to read, watch, listen to.

He wants to kiss her. Most urgently of all, he wants to kiss her. Right now. Her eyes flicker down to his lips for a split second. His heart beats out of his chest. He should just go for it. And tell her all those things after.

The sudden pounding on the door makes them both jolt and he thinks his heart jumps out his throat and then all the way down into his stomach. Who the  _hell_ is that?!


	5. Things you said under the stars and in the grass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Things you said under the stars and in the grass", NSFW! Smut set in the summer of 1985 feat. Jancy.

Another mini-fic prompt in [@los-laureles-fics](https://tmblr.co/myGNp7FRJ8EEPAlnyzGSU5w) reply: 6. things you said under the stars and in the grass. Went smutty with this, oops. Also it’s not really that mini.

* * *

 

“Stars are out,” she notes.

“Yeah. Jesus it’s still so warm out though,” he answers.

The heatwave that hit on Monday really hasn’t let up. Now in the evening it’s at least a bit milder, actually kind of nice, compared to the scorching temperatures during the day. It’s a joy every time they get an assignment so they can get out of the Post’s offices, no matter the job. It may be searingly hot outside but it’s even worse inside those cramped offices since the AC in the bullpen area broke and there never was one to begin with in the darkroom where he spends most of his time holed up.

Easily the best part of the day though is when they’re off work and free to spend all their time doing just what they want — be together. Tonight is especially blissful. It was Nancy’s idea, soon as they got off work they swung by her house and quickly packed some items for a basic but nice picnic before getting in his car and again and, after some brief car trouble, driving, out towards the large forest before getting out and walking, with a specific place in mind, their special place. Well, one of their special places. The clearing where they practiced shooting a gun in the fall of 1983 will always be special. But this is too, a tiny little meadow hidden deep and remote in a part of the forest no one ever comes. Especially not now in the middle of summer when everyone is either at the community pool or one of the lakes. It’s just for them.

They ran out of food hours ago, since then they’ve just been content to lay back and enjoy each other’s company. Nancy laying on his arm, talking and laughing with her about anything and everything. Yeah there’s no place he’d rather be, nothing else he needs than the girl on his arm.

* * *

 

“I love you,” he tells her. Because it’s on his mind. He tells her that a lot, just like she tells him. It’s a really obvious true fact they just keep repeating. Because it’s nice to hear. The first time Nancy said it to him his heart quadrupled in size and it will never shrink back down again. He turns his head and presses a kiss to her temple too. He catches her smiling and biting her lip in a way he finds her often doing now.

He goes back to contently looking up at the stars. That is until Nancy suddenly rolls towards him and straddles him. Then she takes up his whole view. Then she’s all he sees and there’s nothing else he’d like to see.

“I love you too,” she beams down at him.

The words make him smile wide at her. His hands caress her thighs. She leans down and presses a sweet kiss to his lips. And another. His hands go up to her sides before he wraps his right one around her back, holding her close. She lets out a pleased little noise against his lips at that, before capturing his lips with hers yet again. She traces a line of kisses down his cheek along his jawline.

“This is my happy place,” she mumbles right by his ear before pressing another kiss to his cheek.

“Mm, I know I love it here,” he murmurs, each little kiss sending tingles down his spine.

“No I meant here,” she sits up again, still smiling at him. His hands go to her sides. “In your arms. That’s my happy place.”

“Oh,” wow that made him all warm and fuzzy inside. “I love you.”

She leans down and kisses him again with new fervor. Kiss by kiss it feels like it deepens, her lips, her tongue, how can he ever get enough?

His hands roam to clutch her ass, her perfect, irresistible ass. The one that made him walk into a doorframe earlier in the summer when he saw it in jeans shorts for the first time. When his hands start to roam up underneath her dress she nods excitedly and kisses him with even more passion. He folds the skirt of her dress up and caresses her cheeks down to-

“Oops.”

She’s not wearing anything underneath. Nancy Wheeler is on top of him in a thin summer dress and nothing else. She flashes him a devilish smirk.

“It was too hot. That’s my excuse,” she tells him with faux innocence.

“You’re too hot,” he manages to murmur while his brain is still processing that Nancy’s pussy is pressed against his pants.

“You are,” she shoots right back.

Then she starts to move. Starts to grind her pussy against him. Holy shit. His brain short circuits. He just moans and shudders. He means to say something like “Oh my god oh my god oh my god I love you holy shit Nance you’re so fucking hot jesus christ you’re killing me oh my god” but it just comes out a garbled mess.

“Full disclosure I’ve been thinking about this all day,” she somehow manages to tell him in between her breath hitching and little moans escaping her throat in her soft voice. “Your butt is damn irresistible in these pants you know,” she informs him. No he did not know that. “And one good thing about the heatwave... your shirts stick to you and I quite enjoy it...”

“Hngghhhh...”

“You’re really fucking hot Jonathan. I can’t handle it half the time. When you took your shirt off when you were fixing the car...”

When they were leaving her house his car wouldn’t start at first, but he was able to solve it with a quick fix through trial and error. And yes, he had taken off his shirt when doing it, it was hot and he didn’t want to soil it.

“... and just wore your tank top... I mean like you do now,” she continues and runs her hands over his chest covered by the white fabric. He had never put the shirt back on again, it was so hot anyway. “And your muscles played under it... fuck Jonathan I almost soaked through my panties then.”

“Wow...” That makes him feel all kinds of things. He still has a hard time computing the idea that Nancy finds him attractive, or beautiful, hot, cute and sexy like she insists he is.

“Oh remind me later to get my panties out of your glove compartment, so Will doesn’t find them or whatever.”

“ _Jesus_  Nance,” he mutters and pulls her down to his lips again.

He feels her lips smiling against his.

“Sorry I’m getting your pants all wet.”

The notion that she is, and how she is, is enough to drive him wild. When she finally stops her grinding only to undo his fly and pull down his pants, his mind is spinning. It’s a damn big relief too because god these pants have never felt tighter. She pulls his boxers down too and finally his cock springs free. Nancy lets out a little happy noise of  _glee_  and excitement.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he tells her as she’s holding his dick in her hand ready to steer it inside of her. She halts in her movement and looks at him, looks into his eyes.

“Thank you.”

She slowly steers his cock inside her throbbing pussy and slowly, slowly sinks down. The sensation is heavenly. Her soft hum merges with his fuller moan into one. She comes down to his face again and kisses him while they work together to create friction, she slowly steadily rides his cock and he tries to match her movements to work with them, creating a nice rhythm. His hands travel up her back. The fabric of her dress feels nice and soft, it’s a nice dress, pretty dress. Like all her dresses. She looks insanely cute in it. But now he thinks she’d look even more amazing with the dress just around her waist. He carefully pulls the shoulder straps down. She gets the idea and lets out another excited moan into his mouth before sitting up again, which has the side effect of burying his cock deep inside her which she seems to only realize after the fact but the look on her face and the big moan she lets out tells him she definitely doesn’t regret that adjustment.

She pulls down the top of her dress, exposing her gorgeous breasts to him. He knows his mouth fell open, like it always does because he recognizes her smile. She’s just breathtaking.

Enjoying her upright position she stays there and rides him faster and he thinks he’s got the most beautiful sight in the world to see right now. He holds her steady with one hand on her hip. With the other he explores her pussy bobbing up and down on his cock. He finds her clit with his thumb and rubs circles over it. Nancy moans so loud then he hopes they’re alone for a mile wide radius.

She keeps riding him, he keeps stroking her and neither one of them is made to last when it’s like this. Soon she collapses down on him, her whole body shuddering and shaking in his arms and her pussy squeezing around his cock sends him way past the edge and he cums inside her.

Her face is buried against his neck. He rubs circles on her back as they recover, just breathing. She presses her lips to his collarbone, mumbling:

“My happy place...”


	6. Things you said too quietly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Things you said too quietly", Ted POV on Jancy! Awkward encounter between them, also feat. Karen. And fluffy Jancy and Nancy being protective of Jonathan.

I still have two mini fic prompts from [@los-laureles-fics](https://tmblr.co/myGNp7FRJ8EEPAlnyzGSU5w) reply to do lmao so here we go with number 3. things you said too quietly. You’re in for a real treat because what do I try out now? A TED WHEELER POV. (on Jancy, lol).

* * *

 

“Ted! We need more ketchup! There’s another bottle in the fridge, can you go get it?”

Karen can probably hear his sigh but she should be happy at least that he doesn’t object. Best not to rock the boat.  _Not when we’re having company_. He hands over the spatula to Mr. Sinclair who’s been standing with him by the grill, discussing the finer points of how to get the hamburgers just right. Out of all the events his wife insists they host, the 4th of July party is probably the one he leasts objects too. It’s a day worth celebrating of course, to honor this great nation and it’s a party that suits him as he can just keep himself by the grill instead of being forced to smalltalk with all the neighbors and Karen’s friends. He’s quite content with flipping burgers and talking about meat with Mr. Sinclair who he finds the most tolerable out of the guests as he doesn’t over-engage in conversation with him at least. That really grinds his gears, when people just drone on and on and expect him to listen  _and_  care.

He doesn’t like being forced to diverge from his spot. Mr. Sinclair assures him he’ll keep an eye on the meat but it’s not like he cares that much about that, it’s just meat on a grill, it’s not complicated. But he was comfortable standing there, and also he doesn’t see why  _he_  has to be the one to go fetch the damn ketchup. Isn’t it enough that his money paid for everything  _and_  that he cooks the food for everyone (well minus the potato salad, apple pie, sugar cream pie and all the rest that Karen’s been taking over the kitchen completely with in the lead up to the party)? Wasn’t the kids supposed to help out? He looks around. Mike is occupied playing with Holly together with that new friend of his. Judy or Jessica or whatever her name is, something. It definitely was in the J family. Or wait was it Diane? Eh, not important. But then where the hell is Nancy? She’s usually good at helping out.

The sound of laughter in the yard is shut out as he closes the door behind him. He revers the silence of the empty house. He briefly considers lingering inside for a bit to enjoy it but discards the idea as he knows from past experience that Karen will come and find him, she  _always_  finds him, and be mad. So he heads to the kitchen.

Oh. There’s Nancy. And the Byers eldest boy. Well, he assumes it’s the Byers boy, he can’t really see his face well given that it’s obscured by Nancy’s head in the way. Well this is awkward. He’s never walked in on Nancy in this situation, he’s not quite sure how to handle it. Nancy has always been a good girl, for the most part. There was of course the business with her sneaking out to see the Harrington kid one year... two years ago? Sometime ago. But Karen handled that for them. And if his daughter were sneaking out to see a boy he was at least glad it was the Harringtons kid, that’s a good family that, with money and good prospects. But apparently that thing fizzled out... sometime in the past. He’s aware his daughter has been dating the Byers eldest boy for awhile now, he’s not quite sure for how long but he’s been coming over to the house a lot more over the last few months than he’d done previously when he came to pick up his younger brother (at least that’s what he assumes the boy was doing here all those times).

It’s not like he minds the Byers. He’s never had to interact with Joyce much, thankfully, he finds her quite frazzled and not the easiest to talk to, just on a completely different wavelength than him. Truth be told he always found Lonnie easier to interact with on social occasions. But their youngest have been friends with Mike for years, which he finds tolerable. At least he’s quiet, a characteristic he very much appreciates, especially in his son’s friends who all tend to be too loud otherwise. And the elder boy isn’t too talkative either, he’s learnt as Karen always insist he stay for dinner nowadays. So he doesn’t mind them (though he’s not wild about his good name being too tied into the Byers who’s carries another kind of weight in town), not even the eldest boy dating his eldest daughter.

He does however mind the boy being pressed up with his back against their fridge. He does mind the red lipstick marks on the boy’s neck, jaw and cheek undoubtedly left there by his own daughter. And he really does mind the hands gripping his daughter’s backside, crumpling the fabric of her summer dress and bunching it up somewhat. Also he could really do without the gasps and moans escaping through his daughter’s lips and the boy’s every time their lips break apart.

He decides to clear his throat. He’s found it usually does the trick of grabbing people’s attention, for example at the dinner table. No effect. The kissing continues and the skirt of his daughter’s dress really is starting to rise dangerously high up. He averts his gaze to the ceiling.

“Ahem, Nancy,” he tries. No reaction. Now really, have they both gone deaf? This obviously will take something more. He tries again, loudly clears his throat and goes: “NANCY WHEELER.”

That certainly does the trick. The two teens spring apart like they’ve been burnt, frantically looking from each other to him. Nancy’s eyes are big and her eyebrows have shot up to her forehead. He hopes the blush on her cheeks are due to surprise and embarrassment and nothing else that preceded his intervention. He looks to the boy and is quite pleased to see that he appears to be wanting to sink through the floor, perhaps that’s even genuine fear in his eyes?

“Dad!” Nancy calls out.

“M-Mr. Wheeler...” the boy awkwardly mumbles.

“Hrm. So that’s where you were.”

Nancy looks down and doesn’t answer.

“S-sorry, Mr. Wheeler,” Jonathan says, looking him in the eye for a second.

“Hm. Well. This is certainly... hm. Well it’s not exactly good manners to sneak off on your own from the party to... fraternize, now is it?” He questions, having trouble deciding on fitting terminology to use for this.

“Fraternizing?” Nancy crinkles her eyebrows. Oh well maybe that term wasn’t fitting.

“And I can’t say I appreciate walking into  _my_ kitchen and seeing you pressed up against  _my_  fridge and groping  _my_  daughter like that,” he lays down sternly, staring down the boy who swallows hard.

“Groping?” Nancy questions again. “And leave him alone, dad! It’s not groping when I like his touch. If you’re going to yell at anyone yell at me, it was my idea to sneak off like this. Jonathan didn’t do anything wrong. I don’t think I did even really, but definitely not Jonathan.”

When did Nancy become so uppity? Usually there’s no trouble out of her. At least nothing that Karen can’t handle on her own. He thinks it’s maybe best to slide this over to her plate too, he’s sure how to discipline this. Because he’s pretty sure that’s what needs to happen at least. But eh, this isn’t his area. Why bother? Better to let Karen deal with it.

His silence instead of a retort seems to infer for the kids that they’re free to go. They start moving out of the room, Nancy clutching the boy’s hand in hers. And wiping her lipstick off of him with the other. They might as well go. He’s glad the interaction is over. He lets out a big sigh before wandering outside again before Karen comes looking.

“The ketchup, Ted! God!” His wife calls out to him annoyed, rolling her eyes in a big way and gesturing, soon as she sees him outside again on his way to retake his designated spot by the grill. Oh right. He forgot why he even went inside in the first place. Understandably, he feels.

“I’ll get it Mrs. Wheeler,”  _that_  boy gets up from his seat next to Nancy where they apparently settled next to the younger kids just before he himself got out here again.

“Thank you, Jonathan,” his wife gushes, looking with gratitude at the boy before shaking her head against him and then launching into conversation with Mrs. Sinclair, Mrs. Henderson and Mrs. Byers.

He doesn’t meet the boy’s eye as he walks past him on his way inside.


	7. Things you said when you thought I was asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Things you said when you thought I was asleep", Karen POV as she overhears Jancy as Nancy is sneaking Jonathan out of the house at dawn. Karen reflecting on her changing relationship with her daughter and her thoughts on Jonathan and Nancy together.

And the last of the minific prompts (these dragged out bc exams) prompted by [@los-laureles-fics](https://tmblr.co/myGNp7FRJ8EEPAlnyzGSU5w), 12. things you said when you thought i was asleep. I know I kind of did this one already with the first one but that was really for “things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear”. And so to follow up the Ted Wheeler POV I gave you last, how ‘bout some Karen lol. And again really skewing the line of how mini a minific is.

* * *

 

5:23, the digital clock on the nightstand reads. It irritates her to awake so early because once she’s up she’ll never be able to go back to sleep. What roused her? Not Ted’s snores, loud as they are she’s well used to them now after decades of sleeping next to him. She listens. There’s sounds coming from the hall. Damnit, is Holly up already?

“Ow.”

“Ssch.”

“Sorry. Think they heard?”

“Wait... we’re good. It’s alright, mom’s a pretty deep sleeper and dad sleeps through anything and everything.”

No, that’s Nancy’s and Jonathan’s whispered voices. At 5:23 in the morning. She supposes she should be upset. Maybe even expected to get up and storm out and ask them just what the heck is going on here. But she can’t be bothered. For one, she just doesn’t have the energy right now. It’s 5:23 in the morning. And, she finds it surprisingly hard to be upset about it. She knows she should be livid about her eldest daughter sneaking a boy into her room and having him stay all night and the two of them getting up to god knows what.

But she knows the boy. And she knows her daughter. Or well, she tries to at least. Nancy’s been slipping away from her for years it feels like. Really over the last year she feels the distance has grown immensely. She sometimes wonders if they were already gliding apart like this or how much it has to do with that dreadful week in November of ‘83. When Will went missing and Barb went missing and eventually two out of three of her kids vanished from the house before shady men in suits descended upon it. She knows she royally screwed up then, with Nancy. She didn’t mean to, but looking back on it, she did. It was just such a complicated situation. Nancy had disobeyed her, broken her rules, lied to her and snuck out when she wasn’t allowed and gotten home from a boy’s house in the middle of the night. She was upset about that but still she should’ve handled it better when Nancy came to her with her worries about Barb. Nancy was so upset about her friend, perhaps she shouldn’t have focused so on the fact that she lied to go off with a boy. But Nancy lied to the police, which complicated things further. You don’t lie to the police, she stands firm on that. But she still should’ve handled it better. She’s not sure what she should’ve done differently, just knows she should’ve done something different. Because she’d always told her kids that they could come to her for anything and she’d always help them. And Nancy came to her then, about Barb. But the way she handled it, whatever she did wrong, all she knows is after their fight when they got home after Nancy lied to the police, Nancy went to her room and then she didn’t see her again for days and next time her little girl definitely was not little anymore but a young woman with a bandaged hand and a look in her eyes with no innocence left.

Nothing’s really been the same since that week. Her two eldest children basically stopped talking to her. Mike was in a permanent solemn, surly mood and started acting out. Nancy meanwhile barely said anything at all for the longest time. She still feels she doesn’t really know what the hell happened that week, just that it changed her kids forever. One thing she knows is that the week somehow brought Nancy together with Jonathan in a new way as they showed up at the hospital together, with matching bandaged hands. But then she didn’t really see them together again, except for when Nancy would be home when Jonathan came over to pick up his brother, for a year. But then something again happened this past fall. And now she rarely sees her daughter  _without_  Jonathan by her side. Which she doesn’t mind at all, quite the opposite. Because now her daughter is talking again, she’s smiling again, she’s laughing. She seems happy for the first time in a year. In a way happier than she’s ever seen her before.

“Thanks for coming over. And thank you more for staying. I really needed that. It’s so much easier to sleep, together.”

“No problem. I know. It’s like that for me too. It’s easier together.”

“Always together. Remember you can come to me too.”

“I know.”

Hearing more of their whispered conversation as they make their way to the stairs, the idea of busting them and putting them in their place is firmly crossed out in her mind. Rather she’s inclined to call out to them to go back to bed and that Jonathan is welcome to stay forever. But she quells that urge as she supposes that would be awkward too. But really now, Jonathan is an angel. She’s known him since he was a little boy, always in Nancy’s class which meant he was invited to her birthday parties along with the rest of them. And with 30 loud kids hopped up on sugar running around her house, half of them boys who loved to play rough, she at least could always be thankful for little Jonathan who would be still and quiet and extremely polite. When Mike became friends with his little brother Jonathan started coming around more to pick up Will and gosh, she could tell he never lost his shyness but also never lost the politeness. Joyce raises good boys. She knows Jonathan, she knows the Byers. They don’t have much but they’re good, hard-working people.

See what bothered her most about Nancy sneaking out to see Steve that time was, apart from the lying and the feeling that her daughter wasn’t acting like herself, was making bad decisions she wouldn’t expect her to make, was that Steve was a boy she didn’t know. She knew of him of course, everybody knows the Harringtons, Mr. Harrington owns the biggest company in the whole county. But Steve was a boy she had never met, didn’t know if she could trust with her daughter. He turned out be alright, later. She still wasn’t crazy about him, just something about him reminded her so much of Ted when he was younger and she’s not sure that’s a good thing...

Her daughter sneaking out to see a strange boy she doesn’t know if she can trust, and her daughter sneaking some boy  _in_ who she knows and trusts, those are two very different situations she feels. For one it feels good that her daughter at least stays under their roof, it’s better than the alternative. And after that incident with Steve they did sit down and have a talk about protection and all that. Because she’s not so naive that she thinks her daughter will not do  _that_. And she trusts her daughter to be smart about it. She trusts Jonathan to be too, because he’s Joyce’s son and  _Joyce raises good boys_.

And gosh, Nancy has trouble sleeping? She didn’t know that. They really have glided apart. But all she wants is for her daughter to be happy and well. So she can at least be happy Jonathan is there for her. Her mind casts back to Barbara’s funeral. She was so ready to be there for her daughter then in whatever way she needed. But Nancy stood next to Jonathan instead, turned to him for comfort. It does sting, that her daughter doesn’t come to her anymore. But at least she has someone she feels she can turn to.

“I wish you didn’t have to leave.”

“I know, me too. I want to wake up with you at a normal hour and get up and make you breakfast.”

“I’d love that.”

“See you in just a few hours though.”

“Yeah. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Maybe she should have a talk with Nancy about the matter of Jonathan staying over. This thing of her having him sneak out at dawn feels quite unnecessary. She just needs to figure out how to broach the subject in the right way.


	8. Things you said after you kissed me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Things you said after you kissed me", feat. fluffy Jancy.

Hey! I’d think angel would be more accurate than greedy bitch lmao. Anyway I’ll get back to you on 4 and 16, for now, here’s 14. things you said after you kissed me

* * *

 

“Mm, one more.”

He obliges. He’s not one to say no to Nancy. Especially when what she’s asking for is another kiss. Her lips are  _so_  soft, so sweet, so inviting. So he captures them with his again.

“Mm…”

Not only her lips but also the pleased little noise she lets out when their lips break apart drives him crazy. She immediately catches his anew.

“Nance, I have to go to work…”

He resents that fact, but it’s true. His shift at movie theatre starts soon. She just responds by kissing him more and it’s a real struggle for him to even remember that he has a job.

“Nance…”

More kisses. Good God she is irresistible.

“Seriously I have to…”

“Mm, I know… just one more…”

One more turns into two more, turns into three more, turns into eight more.

“Nance…”

He finally moves his head away. She makes a noise of displeasure and moves after him, climbing into his lap and capturing his lips again.

“I really have to go to work…”

“Can I come with you?” She asks before kissing him again.

“To work?”

Another kiss before she answers him.

“I can sit on the ticket counter and keep doing this.”

Kiss.

“I’m not sure Mr. Wilkinson would approve…”

“I can just act like a regular moviegoer if he comes around… I’m very stealthy…”

“Oh yeah, sounds like a plan…”

“So you’re in?” She perks up.

“What? No I was being…” He’s going to explain he was being sarcastic. But then she  _looks_   _at him_  with those beautiful big blue eyes. “Fine, but stealthy… after the movie has started so it’s empty…”

She smiles into her next kiss. And keeps kissing him. Planting kisses on his cheek all the way out to the car. All the way driving to The Hawk.

Work sure will be interesting…


	9. Things you said with no space between us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Things you said with no space between us", smut continuing on from the last chapter showing what Jonathan and Nancy get up to at work...

Well, this is the best work shift ever, hands down. Not many people, Mr. Wilkinson wasn’t even in and soon as the lobby emptied when a screening started Nancy was kissing him. Now the last screening of the night is taking place,  _Mask_ and it’s soon over then he just has to clean up, do the register, say goodnight to George the projectionist and lock up, then he and Nancy can go and find a good place to park and continue this night in the way it’s been headed to for awhile now.

Right now Nancy is perched on top of the ticket counter. She’s hooked her legs around his waist, pinning him close to her as their tongues do some serious wrestling. Hands in each other’s hair.

“Aren’t your jaws getting tired?” He pants out when they take a breath. They’ve been making out, with regular interruptions, for hours now.

“No, are yours?” She murmurs and moves her hands from his hair down to his jaws and starts massaging him there. God every way she touches him is perfection.

Suddenly a door opens as someone sneaks out from the screening. Nancy is lightning quick to jump off the counter — but not on the other side like he expected. Instead she goes down on her knees on his side of it to hide under the counter. An old man has appeared in the lobby, looking around. Jonathan quickly adjusts his hair and hopes his cheeks aren’t too flushed.

“Excuse me young man, can you tell me where the bathroom is?” The old man calls over to him.

“To your left, Sir,” he answers.

At the same time he feels Nancy put her hand over the noticeable bulge in his pants that is the result of their extended make out session. She starts to stroke her hand over the fabric. Her touch makes him even harder. Oh my  _God_.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that, my hearing isn’t what it used to be. Where was the bathroom did you say?” The old geezer steps closer to him. Oh God don’t come too close please don’t come too close. He chances a glance down at Nancy and the mischievous smirk on her face makes him almost keel over.

“Just to your left th _ERE_ ,” he repeats and points, voice rising on the last syllable as Nancy intensifies her stroking, fondling, of him.

“Ah, thank you!”

When the old man has made it into the bathroom he pulls Nancy up.

“Holy shit, Nance!”

“ _What_ …” she lets out in a drawl before kissing him again.

“You’re gonna be the death of me…”

“I hope not… by the way you look so cute in this outfit,” she smiles into another kiss, pulling him in by his red vest.

He’s always thought the lame outfit is the worst part of his job.

“I’m a really big fan of these pants, they’re very revealing…”

He’s always hated the loose-fitting black pants, until tonight when it uh, was a relief to not be wearing too restricting pants. Now Nancy undoes the top button. The pants stay around his waist but it gives her access to slide a hand inside. Inside his pants, inside his boxers. Right here by the counter in the lobby where anyone can appear at any moment.

“Nance…”

“Mmhm?” She murmurs.

He loses his whole train of thought when she grips him by the base and strokes all the way to the tip. He moans right into her mouth.

“Fuck…”

The latch on the bathroom door turns and Nancy instantly ducks down under the counter again. The old man comes back out into the lobby. Please don’t be one of those talkative seniors, he prays. Please just go right back inside. Damnit, he’s coming over. Nancy’s hand is back on his crotch.

“You’ll need to refill the paper towels, thought I’d let you know.”

“Oh, thanks for the heads up.”

Nancy buttons his pants again. Thank God, he thinks. Then she zips him down instead. The old man makes no move to head back into the auditorium. Shit shit shit.

“Have you seen this movie?”

“Uh, yes I have…”

Nancy manages to get his dick out through the whole in the front of his boxers.  _Shit shit shit_.

“I can’t say I’m riveted by it. Do you know if the boy playing the lead’s face really is deformed or is it make up?”

“I believe it’s make  _UP_ ,” he answers, voice rising an octave when Nancy teasingly strokes him once.

“Figured. I just can’t stand that woman playing the mother, what’s her name again?”

“Uh… Cher?” He somehow manages to remember the name even though almost all his focus is on Nancy who is currently slowly running a finger along the length of his cock.

“Right, that’s her. What do you think?”

“Uh… can’t say I’m a fan no.” Suddenly Nancy grabs his balls, letting her nails sink in just a little. “UHHH I mean she is very good at what she does. And I think she does a good job in the movie especially considering she’s mainly a singer,” he changes his answer. Nancy’s nails leave his balls and instead she rewards him with another stroke.

“Hm, well I suppose. But they don’t make movies like they used to. Hitchcock, John Ford, those guys could really make  _pictures_!”

“Completely agree… but uh I have to say you don’t want to miss the ending of this one…” he tries, to get the man to leave and go back inside.

“Well, we’ll see… I suppose I’ll go back and watch, I paid for it after all. Well, nice talking with you young man.”

“Enjoy the rest of the mo _VIE_ … Sir.”

Nancy suddenly placed a kiss to the tip. He tries and fails miserably at staying composed at that. The old man had already turned away but turns back and looks puzzled. Then shrugs and turns and walks back inside to see the rest of the movie.

“What the hell was that about?!” He hisses when Nancy has gotten out from under the counter.

“Don’t ever disrespect Cher, she’s awesome,” she huffs. He doesn’t know what to do, protest, put his dick away, kiss her, tell her this is crazy or just bend her over the counter already. She gets in there first though. “What’s behind this door?” She asks, pointing over her shoulder.

“Utility closet,” he explains.

“Perfect.”

She grasps his cock firmly so when she walks over to the closet all he can do is follow. She opens the door and drags him inside.

Inside the dark and cramped closet she pounces on him soon as he’s shut the door behind him. She feverishly kisses him and jerks his cock again. He’s incredibly turned on. He turns them around so she’s pressed up against the door and deepens the kiss. She lets out a pleased moan right into his mouth.

“You’re such a fucking tease…” He murmurs between kisses while working his hands up under her shirt to fondle her boobs.

“You love it,” she answers before kissing him again.

“You’re a work hazard…” He tells her while riding a hand up under her skirt.

“You’re a real  _hard_  worker…” She teases him, stroking him faster.

He pulls her panties down. She’s so wet, he feels when he strokes her.

“Fuck me Jonathan…” she murmurs.

Instinctively, he slides his hands down over her ass to the back of her thighs and hoists her up. She lets out a big surprised, excited moan against his lips and puts her arms over his shoulders, holding herself up as she hikes her legs around him. Her back rests against the door. He briefly lets go of her with his right hand to steer his cock inside.

He enters her and they’re pressed as close together as they can possibly be, in this small dark closet, among brooms, mops and bleach. He bucks into her and she draws him in even closer and presses her lips to his. 

“Fuck Jonathan, fuck me… fuck me…”

He does so, of course. Pumping in and out of her quickly everything feels hot and amazing, time and space disappears and it’s just him and Nancy. It feels almost as if they become one, so close and perfectly in sync.

It doesn’t last long, it can’t when she’s gotten him so riled up for  _hours_. He buries himself deep inside her and cums while she in hoarse whispers by his ear tells him she loves him.

He sets her down. Even in the dark he can see how flushed she is.

“Wow… fuck that was-”

He interrupts her, closing the gap, drawing her close to him and spinning them around again. He puts his hand to her still dripping wet pussy. Finds her clit and rubs two fingers in circles in a fast tempo while having his other arm wrapped around her holding her close. He captures her lips with his to silence her moans. 

When she cums against his hand she stumbles back and hits the mop bucket but he keeps her upright.

“Holy _shit_ I love you,” she gets out when she’s collected herself a little before hastily pressing another kiss to his lips.

“Love you too. I’m gonna go back out there. Movie’s almost over,” he tells her while buttoning his pants.

“I uh… wow…” she’s not really gathered herself yet and he’s quite pleased he managed to fluster her like that after all she put him through. And he is  _really_ pleased that she is pleased. “Uh I will uh… I’ll just stay here and uh… breathe for awhile uh… come get me when the coast is clear.”

“Will do,” he smiles. “You incredibly hot, hazardous  _tease_ ,” he continues, giving her a final kiss before opening the door a sliver to check that the lobby is still empty, which it is, and sneaking back out.

Once the movie’s finished and everyone is gone and George the projectionist has left and he’s locked the doors, he knocks on closet.

“Clear,” he tells her before opening the door.

“Awesome,” she tells him, walking straight up to him and giving him a big kiss and pressing her panties into his hand. “I’m ready for act two.”


	10. Things you said over the phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Things you said over the phone", feat. Nancy and Jonathan, and Mike being a nuisance like the little brother he is.

“So what do you want to do on Friday?”

“I don’t know, what do you want to do?”

“We could catch a movie?”

“There’s nothing good playing right now.”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“The quality of the movie you see doesn’t matter to you?”

“Not when my primary motivation for going to the movies is to make out with you in the back row.”

“Oh.”

He’s thankful they’re speaking over the phone so she can’t see him blushing. He can however picture her grin at his answer to that suggestion.

“Ewwww!!”

A new voice suddenly breaks in before he has a chance to give a better answer. He’s confused for a split second before Nancy’s angry voice takes over.

“MIKE!!! GET THE HELL OFF THE LINE! OFF!!! RIGHT NOW! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!! ACTUALLY KILL YOU DEAD, YOU’VE SEEN ME WITH A GUN DON’T THINK I WON’T USE IT!!!”

Next he hears Mike’s snarky laugh and then the sound of a receiver being slammed down. Then Nancy’s groan.

“I’m so sorry about that.”

“It’s okay.”

“Sorry, just hang on a second, I’ll be right back.”

He hears how she puts down the receiver and can make out her footsteps as she marches out of her room. Listening closely he can hear her slam a door open and then the sound of thumping footsteps bounding up the stairs and Mike shouting. Shouting something about “Not Rory!” and Nancy countering with something like “Stop spying then you little pissant!”. Then there’s faint rustling and Mike going “Ow!” before he hears Nancy’s footsteps again and another door slam.

“Sorry about that.”

“Uh, no problem.”

“Where were we?”

“Uh... movies?”

“Right. Well to be fair you do have a point, I could make out with you anywhere so paying for a ticket seems unnecessary.”

“Uh, yes... also um... my mom’s working late on Friday and she’s seeing Hopper after. And I think Will’s supposed to be at your house...”

“Why didn’t you just say so?! We have a plan then.”

“What’s the plan?”

“You, me and an empty house sounds like a plan to me.”

“The best of plans.”

“Right?”

“I’ll cook for you.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to.”

“Then I’m going to do what I want to do.”

“Which is?”

“Make you moan so loud you’ll really appreciate that the house is empty.”

“Oh,” he reacts, again. She really has endless ways of flustering him. “O-okay.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“So I’ll see you in the morning...”

“Yeah, see you then.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

“...you didn’t hang up!”

“You didn’t hang up either!”

“I know. Wish you were here.”

“Me too.”

“Everything’s much better when you’re here.”

“Same. But we should get to sleep, we’ll see each other sooner then.”

“I suppose... you’re right.”

“Love you.”

“Love you more.”

“Not possible.”

“Hm.”

“Good night.”

“Night. Love you.”

“Love you.”

“Bye.”

“Bye...”

He holds, waiting for the click. It doesn’t come.


End file.
